


Blowing Smoke

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door was locked, he was half naked on a desk chair and it was happening whether it was the moment for it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Content: Language, blow job, facial, mild D/s overtones, mention of spanking and light bondage, smoking and mild recreational drug use.

“Haaaaarrrrry.” Ron let his head fall back.  
  
The door was locked, he was half naked on a desk chair and it was happening whether it was the moment for it or not.  
  
Harry was down on his knees, lips stretched around a mouthful of cock.  
  
Ron had one hand on his dark head and the other holding a cigarette. He brought the stick to his lips and sucked, mirroring the lazy pull between his legs. Both Harry and the drag made him feel dizzy and he blew a languid plume of smoke into the air.  
  
He grunted and spread his legs slightly as Harry cupped his balls. It was difficult with his old, scruffy cords tangled around his ankles but he did the best he could. Harry sucked him in harder and squeezed with his hand and Ron keened at the ceiling, unable to keep quiet.  
  
Leaving the cigarette between his lips, he reached down and took himself in hand. Harry obediently bent his head and loosened his jaw and allowed Ron to properly fill his mouth.  
  
He had face-fucked Harry many times, but he thought he'd found a new favourite way to do it. Ron put both hands in unruly black hair and held the wizard in place. Then he rocked his hips and he nearly spat out his cigarette during his cry of pleasure when he hit the back of Harry's warm, damp throat.  
  
Ron held on for as long as he could, rocking his hips and fucking Harry's mouth, but eventually he had to reach up and take the cigarette from his lips. He flicked away some ash into mid-air and took another drag.  
  
The cigarette might have been laced with a mild recreational drug which he happened to adore.  
  
He also might have been pleasantly buzzed at that moment, which was why he'd gone along with the scenario. Sometimes Harry liked to 'play'. Sometimes he liked Ron to threaten him with punishment if he didn't perform certain acts. One of those acts was sucking Ron off whenever and wherever he demanded, and it had to end in a very specific way.  
  
Ron wasn't entirely convinced by it all, but he got a blow job and it felt good and Harry _wanted_ it, so he did it. The cigarettes helped.  
  
As did being given head and the resulting orgasm. It was a rule. If he didn't come, Harry was punished. Ron never had the heart to take it too far, but Harry responded deliciously to being spanked by hand and being restrained during.  
  
He smoked a little more before reaching out and setting the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. Harry grunted as Ron's movements made it hard to resist his gag reflex. Ron knew he was fighting it; he could feel the slight contraction of muscles and the rise of Harry's tongue against the underside of his dick.  
  
Ron curled his fingers into Harry's hair and dragged him back by it, hissing slightly when his cock bobbed in the air between them. It glistened with spit.  
  
“You want it?” He asked Harry, keeping hold of his hair and tilting his head back. “Tell me how much you want it.”  
“So fucking much.” Harry was panting and very hot in the face. His eyes were wide with something Ron hoped was lust and his glasses were slightly askew. “Want you...”  
“Want me to what?” Ron teased, grabbing hold of himself again and beginning to slowly stroke.  
  
“Come in my face,” Harry whispered shamelessly. He licked his lips. “I want you to come in my face.”  
  
Ron guided the head of his shaft to Harry's lips and stroked the lower one with it. He shivered when he saw the smudge of liquid he left there.  
  
“What if I said you'd not been good enough?” Ron asked.  
  
Harry let you a small squeak of desperation.  
  
Ron might have taken it there, but he was too hard and wanted to come and Harry looked so _fucking_ delicious he knew he'd never last if he tried to stretch it out.  
  
With that in mind he started to wank, roughly running his hand up and down his length until he was in his usual rhythm. He kept his eyes on Harry for a while and then dropped his chin and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate hard on the sensation and the pleasure curling through him.  
  
He jerked with surprise as Harry's tongue lightly lapped against his slit once, twice, as he touched himself. The groan of pleasure at the taste was enough to finish him.  
  
“Harry. Yes. Fuck!” Ron cried out and opened his eyes to see his semen land where it was intended.  
  
Harry was slack-jawed, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. Ron had managed to come over his lips and nose. Where Harry wanted it.  
  
“Ah... fuck...” he gasped as his cock twitched sensitively in reaction to Harry's breath washing over it.  
  
He looked down at the wizard frozen on the floor. Ron released his hold of both himself and Harry's hair.  
  
He needed another cigarette.


End file.
